Legacy
by MiraSkyfury
Summary: A young Arulean Princess finds herself in Middle-Earth ( Is a Legomance )
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclamer I do not own any LOTR or Ranger's Apprentice Characters. Just my OC's**

Mira smiled at the young knight standing before her.

" Thank you Darth, but I hear my Father calling."

He bowed his head. " Yes my lady. I do hope you'll consider my offer."

" With the upmost care." She watched him leave.' He is not the one I want to give my heart too.'

She grabbed her tremendous skirts and swept away, running towards Vanlith her horse.

" Hey beauty, how are you?" *Neigh* " Let's go for a ride." She ducked behind a curtain and changed into her Ranger uniform. ' Father wouldn't approve. But I need to get away from the constant battering of Knights wanting my hand in marrige.' She grabbed her bow, quiver, and Her Sword. Then saddling Vanlith she ran out over the bridge. Suddenly someone called

" Mira where are you going my daughter?"

Mira whipped Vanlith around. " For a ride my father. I love you." With that she left.

Vanlith had been running for a while when Suddenly a Bright Light flashed. When the light disappeared Mira looked around.

"Where are we?" Mira asked aloud.

" The answer to that my dear would be Middle-Earth." a man said from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

" Who are you" I asked pulling out an arrow while spinning. I was surprised to see that It was an old man with three companions. A blond haired person with pointy ears, a man with dark hair, and a Short person with Brown hair, and an extremely long beard.

" I am Gandalf, this is Legolas of the Green Wood, Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Gimli son of Glion." all of them had weapons out. They quickly lowered them when they saw I was no threat , I on the other hand kept mine fixed on the man named Legolas, as he had a bow.

" My lady we mean you no harm." Aragorn said.

" Yeah someone said that to my mum, and then she died. I tend not to trust people right of the bat."

" These are dangerous times I know but We are headed to Rohan, and it appears you do not know your way around. You could easily be captured or killed by Orcs."

" Orcs? Are they like The Sea-Wolves?"

" Sea-Wolves? My lady you have explaining to do."

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I was busy and this was all I could write. Please Review, and Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Disclaimer I don't own any LOTR or Ranger's Characters. Just Mira and Darth. Thanks.**

" Sea-wolves are pirates, The live in a country called Skandia, under the rule of an Ober-jarl, They raid, and kill. They are a menace to my father King Owin."

"So you are a princess?"

" Yes. Im Princess Mira Armand, Of Arulean. Im also Ranger Mira Armand."

" Ranger? Aragorn is a Ranger." Legolas said.

" Really. Were is your bow? Your throwing knive? Your Saxe Knive?" Mira Asked pulling out each weapon as she mentioned them.

" Obviously not the same type of Rangers." Aragorn said. " The rangers here are know as The Watchers. We protect the land why being discreet." He blinked as Mira suddenly disappeared.

" Oh really. Can you disappear? " She asked, pulling down her hood.

" How did you do that?" Gandalf asked everyone a little surprised.

" It's the Cloak." She said pulling it of and showing it's mottled pattern. " Hold still and it will help you disappear."

The others sighed in relief.

" We should be moving on. Let us embark." Aragorn said.

On they rode until Gandalf suddenly said

" There lies the Golden Hall of Rohan. There we shall stay."

**AN: Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I will be updating on Tuesday and Friday hopefully. Thanks for reading!**

They walked up to the guards who demanded their weapons. Mira gave up all but her throwing knife which was hidden.

" Whose that?" She quietly asked Legolas.

" That is King Theoden. His Son Théodred is dead."

" That's sad. I had a younger brother, he died in battle."

" I'm sorry. I never had sib-" Legolas never got to finish because at that moment battle broke out. Mira quickly drew her knife, she quickly defended herself and disabled some guards, but she didn't kill them.

" This is more action then I've had in ages!" She yelled to Aragorn

" Ages? I didn't think-"

" Aragorn it's a saying."

" Oh." Suddenly the battle was over. Mira looked at Theoden he was no longer a old man with bags under his eyes, He looked a lot like her father.

" Where is my son. Where is Theodred" Theoden asked when they were out on the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for Taking so long to update. But hey here is the new chapter... Thanks for reading**

The Funeral lasteed only a little while. Mira walked back with Legolas, She looked up as a Young girl ran past.

" I hope we stand and fight." Legolas said. Mira glanced up at him.

" Theoden will do what is best for his country."

" Which is Standing and Fighting!" She turned and faced him.

" Theoden is grieving, And you want him To Fight!? Legolas your a Dollop-Head." She ran away Running toward Aragorn. She rushed past Aragorn with tears running down her face.

" My lady? My Lady are you okay?" He yelled. She continued running until she reached Edoras. She flew through the doors, and ran into her room, She then slumped down into a corner and curled up, crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I will most likely not update until the end of November, because of NaNo WriMo.**

When Aragorn found her she was still in the same position, curled in a ball, crying.

" What is wrong?" Aragorn asked.

" Nothing, I'm fine. It's just Legolas is being an idiot."

" And that upset you this bad?"

" No, please Aragorn I'm fine. I'll be there for supper."

" Alright, I shall see you then." He left. Mira got up and took a bath. She pulled on a Light blue summer dress, given to her by Lady Eowen. She pulled on a pair of white shoes, and a brown short cape, fastened by a brooch at her shoulder. She was about ready to go when there was a knock on her door.

" My Lady Mira? Are you ready for supper?" It was Eowen.

" Yes, My lady." She opened the door and they walked to the dinning hall. Mira was seated beside Gimli which was a bad Idea she found out later, for as he drank his Ale sometimes he let out burbs large enough to flatten a small forest. Legolas looked **ashamed,** he refused to make eye contact with her. After supper he came to her and said.

" I am sorry for upsetting you. But I know not why I upsetted you."

" After my mother died, my father insisted on going to War. It killed my brother."

" I am sorry I did not know."

" It is forgiven

**A/N: Thanks for Reading. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for coming back and reading! I don't own Rangers apprentice or LotR! **

Vanlith danced sideways. They were on their way to Helms Deep

" Whats the matter boy?" Mira asked. *Snort* Mira led the Horse over to Aragorn. " I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

" Why?" He asked glancing at her.

" Because Vanlith never acts this way unless there is nothing to be worried about. He is trained to alert me." Suddenly a giant Wolf thing jumped over the Rocks Vanlith snorted and reared.

" DOWN BOY!" Mira called.

" WARGS!" Aragorn yelled. Mira pulled out her sword and Sliced at the Wolf things, Suddenly huge ugly beasts came over with the 'Wargs' They were on the creatures back.

" Orcs!" Gimli said to her. The Dwarf jumped into battle. Mira grimaced in disgust as she sliced off an 'Orc' head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for sticking with me! Sorry I don't really have any ideas for this any more, So If you get any Please Tell Me!**

Mira stood up on Vanlith's saddle and shot at the Orc. It tumbled of the wolf type thing, She quickly reloaded and shot the wolf, She spun around spotting more heading towards Gimli, She quickly realese the arrow and it Shot a Warg in the heart. She screamed as one jumped at her. It knocked her off of Vanlith, The Ranger horse screamed and reared bringing its forelegs down on the Wargs head. The Wargs head cave inwards and it slumped to the ground. Mira sighed in relief, She stood up and mounted Vanlith, Suddenly she turned and spotted Aragorn, He was falling off of a cliff.

" ARAGORN!" Mira screamed she kicked Vanlith, The horse shot to the edge, Mira watched in horror as Aragorn plummeted.


End file.
